danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
1 Dream
ドリーム}}1 Dream (1ドリーム, tạm dịch : một giấc mơ) là bài hát mở đầu thứ 1 của anime Danball Senki. Ca khúc được thể hiện bởi nhóm Little Blue boX. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 果てしない道のほうが 冒険の旅を君と 長く味わえるでしょ へこまないで顔上げて 山あり谷ありの日々 ジェットコースターみたいじゃん 小さなアイデア一つで世界は楽しく変わる すべてが僕らの遊び場 どこまで行こう? 夢が一つあればいい カバンに詰め込んで 胸の奥のドキドキ 止まらない未来へ 涙いくつ零れても 仲間が集まれば 同じ数の微笑み きっと見つけられるハズだよ ケンカを我慢するより ケンカの後に必ず 仲直りをしようよ 小さなアイデア一つで世界は仲良くなれる まだ見ぬ僕らの好敵手(ともだち) 探しに行こう! 夢が一つある限り 終わらない戦い 勝ち負けよりトキメキ 忘れない心で 君が一人居るだけで 勇気が溢れるよ 大き過ぎる夢でも きっと叶えられるハズだよ 小さなアイデア一つで世界は楽しく変わる すべてが僕らの遊び場 どこまで行こう? 夢が一つあればいい カバンに詰め込んで 胸の奥のドキドキ 止まらない未来へ 涙いくつ零れても 仲間が集まれば 同じ数の微笑み きっと見つけられるよ 夢が一つある限り 終わらない戦い 勝ち負けよりトキメキ 忘れない心で 君が一人居るだけで 勇気が溢れるよ 大き過ぎる夢でも きっと叶えられるハズだよ |-|Romaji= hateshinai michi no hou ga bouken no tabi wo kimi to nagaku ajiwaeru desho hekomanaide kao agete yama ari tani ari no hibi jet coaster mitai jan chiisana idea hitotsu de sekai wa tanoshiku kawaru subete ga bokura no asobiba doko made ikou? yume ga hitotsu areba ii KABAN ni tsumekonde mune no oku no DOKI DOKI tomaranai mirai e namida ikutsu afuretemo nakama ga atsumareba onaji kazu no hohoemi kitto mitsukerareru HAZU da yo KENKA wo gaman suru yori KENKA no ato ni kanarazu nakanaori wo shiyou yo chiisana idea hitotsu de sekai wa nakayoku nareru mada minu bokura no tomodachi sagashi ni ikou! yume ga hitotsu aru kagiri owaranai tatakai kachimake yori TOKIMEKI wasurenai kokoro de kimi ga hitori iru dake de yuuki ga afureru yo ookisugiru yume demo kitto kanaerareru HAZU da yo chiisana idea hitotsu de sekai wa tanoshiku kawaru subete ga bokura no asobiba doko made ikou? yume ga hitotsu areba ii KABAN ni tsumekonde mune no oku no DOKI DOKI tomaranai mirai e namida ikutsu afuretemo nakama ga atsumareba onaji kazu no hohoemi kitto mitsukerareru yo yume ga hitotsu aru kagiri owaranai tatakai kachimake yori TOKIMEKI wasurenai kokoro de kimi ga hitori iru dake de yuuki ga afureru yo ookisugiru yume demo kitto kanaerareru HAZU da yo |-|Tiếng Anh= Taking a limitless path To go journeying on an adventure with you Let's experience it longer, wouldn’t you say? Don’t get depressed, look up The days with mountains and valleys are like a jet coaster ride A single, small idea can change the world into someplace fun All of it is our playground How far should we go? It’s okay to have just one dream, I’ll keep it secure in my bag Feel my heart pounding in my chest and head for the unstopping future No matter how many tears I shed, as long as my friends come around I’m sure I’ll find just as many smiles Instead of holding back on fights Accept them and be sure to make peace afterwards A single, small idea can bring the world together as friends Friends that we haven’t seen yet Let’s go out and find them! As long as I have one dream, the fight will never end My heart will remember the heart-moving moments instead of victory and defeat Just by you being there, my courage overflows Even these gigantic dreams will surely come true A single, small idea can change the world into someplace fun All of it is our playground How far should we go? It’s okay to have just one dream, I’ll keep it secure in my bag Feel my heart pounding in my chest and head for the unstopping future No matter how many tears I shed, as long as my friends come around I’m sure I’ll find just as many smiles As long as I have one dream, the fight will never end My heart will remember the heart-moving moments instead of victory and defeat Just by you being there, my courage overflows Even these gigantic dreams will surely come true |-|Tiếng Việt= Bước đi trên con đường bất tận Trải nghiệm cuộc hành trình đầy mạo hiểm cùng bạn Và tích luỹ kinh nghiệm nhiều hơn Đừng bỏ cuộc, lạc quan lên Băng qua những ngọn núi và thung lũng Như đang lái một con tàu chiến Một ý tưởng nhỏ cũng có thể làm thế giới này trở nên thú vị Toàn bộ đều là sân chơi của chúng ta Chúng ta có thể đi xa đến đâu? Thật tốt khi có một giấc mơ, tôi sẽ giữ nó trong balô của mình Cảm nhận nhịp đập con tim và hướng đến tương lai vô tận Nước mắt rơi cũng không thành vấn đề, nếu bạn bè còn bên cạnh tôi Tôi chắc chắn sẽ tìm lại được thật nhiều nụ cười Thay vì cứ níu giữ những trận chiến Thì hãy chấp nhận chúng và tạo nên hoà bình Một ý tưởng nhỏ cũng có thể mang mọi người đến gần nhau và trở thành bạn bè Những người bạn ta chưa gặp Hãy đi tìm họ nào! Miễn là tôi có một giấc mơ, cuộc chiến vẫn sẽ còn tiếp tục Thay vì nhớ chiến thắng hay thất bại, tâm trí tôi sẽ nhớ khoảnh khắc con tim rung động Chỉ cần bạn ở bên, lòng tôi sẽ tràn ngập dũng khí Giấc mơ dù lớn tới cỡ nào cũng sẽ trở thành hiện thực Một ý tưởng nhỏ cũng có thể làm thế giới này trở nên thú vị Toàn bộ đều là sân chơi của chúng ta Chúng ta có thể đi xa đến đâu? Thật tốt khi có một giấc mơ, tôi sẽ giữ nó trong balô của mình Cảm nhận nhịp đập con tim và hướng đến tương lai vô tận Nước mắt rơi cũng không thành vấn, nếu bạn bè còn bên cạnh tôi Tôi chắc chắn sẽ tìm lại được nụ cười Miễn là tôi có một giấc mơ, cuộc chiến sẽ không kết thúc Thay vì nhớ chiến thắng hay thất bại, tâm trí tôi sẽ nhớ khoảnh khắc con tim rung động Chỉ cần bạn ở bên, lòng tôi sẽ tràn ngập dũng khí Giấc mơ dù lớn tới cỡ nào cũng sẽ trở thành hiện thực Hình ảnh OP 1 - 1.png OP 1 - 2.png OP 1 - 3.png OP 1 - 4.png OP 1 - 5.png OP 1 - 6.png OP 1 - 7.png OP 1 - 8.png OP 1 - 9.png OP 1 - 10.png OP 1 - 11.png OP 1 - 12.png OP 1 - 13.png OP 1 - 14.png OP 1 - 15.png OP 1 - 16.png OP 1 - 17.png OP 1 - 18.png OP 1 - 19.png OP 1 - 20.png OP 1 - 21.png OP 1 - 22.png OP 1 - 23.png OP 1 - 24.png OP 1 - 25.png OP 1 - 26.png OP 1 - 27.png OP 1 - 28.png OP 1 - 29.png OP 1 - 30.png OP 1 - 31.png OP 1 - 32.png OP 1 - 33.png OP 1 - 34.png OP 1 - 35.png Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime